1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer system and, more particularly, to a computer system controlled by a basic input/output device.
2. Description of the Related Art
More and more users assemble computers by themselves, and they usually manually set their computer to get better performance. The operation mode of the computer can be controlled by setting the basic input/output system (BIOS), such as the operating frequency. However, due to improper settings of the computer, the computer may crash and even cannot reboot after the host is shut down. Therefore, users cannot restore the BIOS by generally setting the BIOS.
If the host crashes due to improper settings, the longer the shutdown state remains, the much serious damage of internal components may be caused. Conventionally, the power button should be pressed to cut off a power supply, and power lines of a power supply should be disconnected from the socket; another method is to open the casing of the computer and connect the jumper to a specific pin of the front panel of the motherboard to clear/reset basic setting values of the computer, which is usually called “clearing CMOS”. However, the sequence of clearing the basic setting values of the computer system is rather troublesome, and the computer may be damaged and cannot reboot due to a careless operation.
On the other hand, if the computer setting values is suitable and can improve the performance of the computer, the computer system should finish the booting process and operate under these setting values, and the setting values does not need to be cleared.